Not So Marvelous
by balancedbeginning
Summary: What does it feel like?  -Ferriswheelshipping-


**Written from the female trainer's perspective; She will be referred to as 'White'. Spoilers for the ending of the game. Read at your own risk. (Though I strongly suggest you play Pokémon Black or White all the way to the credits and then some after.)**

…*clang*…*plop*…*roll* Three items fall to the ground. I don't want them.

…

…Really? Was that really it? That was all they did?

Huh. And to think that just maybe…I would be lead to the one I have hopelessly fallen for. Life is cruel, you agree?

Wait. This is not how you start out a story. Remember, scenery is key, right? But where am I? Everything is blurry.

Oh. Ha! Silly me, those are just the unstoppable tears. You will have to forgive me; I am not quite myself at the moment.

I wonder; did you feel the same way? The same loneliness as you stood on the very same bridge as me?

Oh dear, I am terribly sorry. I must be confusing you to no end by now. Let me try again.

Hello. My name is White and I am a young fool with her heart beating off to the man who I can no longer see. I am alone at the moment…standing in the middle of a bridge with people passing by, not even sparing a glance at the pathetic young girl.

N is the one who managed to swipe my heart and take it off to wherever he went. N is the indirect source of the heartbreak I feel right now.

I am a Pokémon trainer of the Unova region, you see. In a short amount of time, I raised a healthy team of five, plus one legendary dragon, exclusive to this region.

They aren't just some 'tools' locked away in poke balls to be called upon for battle alone. To me…they are my closest friends and partners.

N is the one who wanted to separate Pokémon from humans. He was the leader of the notorious Team Plasma, the 'liberators' of Pokémon.

N only wanted his 'friends' to be free. His mind had been wrongly twisted into thinking that all humans who captured Pokémon were evil.

He wanted liberation for his friends.

N wasn't able to accomplish _his_ dream.

In fact, his father, Ghetsis, was truly the one behind everything. He was the sinister man who tainted N's delicate mind during the early stages of his life.

He let N grow up in that room…with injured Pokémon only. Cut off from humans. Isolated by his father and taught mostly the opposite of reality.

Ghetsis was Machiavellian; not caring who he hurt in his pursuit for power. His selfish deeds were proven unsuccessful when I managed to devastate him in a long, grueling battle.

A victory for me became somewhat of a defeat when n had bid me a farewell that day.

That day was only…not more than three days ago. A whole three days of feeling empty. Oh my, N means so much to me.

Where have you gone? Why won't you come back? I was not ready to say 'good-bye' to you.

I wanted…to know more about you. There was too much left unsaid…

Goodness, I completely went veered off topic, please forgive me once more. I really am not myself, am I?

Where was I?

Well, the ground is much closer now…but I haven't moved an inch from the center of the bridge. Deep breaths, White. Compose yourself and recollect your thoughts.

Ghetsis had three loyal servants working under him. Simply known as the Shadow Triad. They were here only a second ago…

Ah yes, they had gotten my hopes up.

I was making my way to Black City when they had stopped me on this bridge. My heart filled with excitement, but I tried to maintain my composure. Lest I would look like a giddy, lovesick puppy as she jumped up and down, waiting to be led to N,

In the past, on a few occasions, the three mysterious men had taken me to N.

So it was only obvious that I thought they would do the same this time. Hey, when you're desperate to see someone you care for, wishful thinking should be somewhat ok.

But that didn't happen. Of course it wouldn't have anyway.

They left me three stones and my last hopes of seeing N again. Three stones that I don't even care about, nor know what to do with them.

I wanted N! Not some worthless stones! I only wished…

Oh, I'm getting too emotional again. This is really unbecoming of me.

I just can't help it.

The tears refuse to stop. I can't move.

Could you possibly understand how I feel? Well, you must, if only a little.

You played my character, the whole story of the game up to this point.

Maybe you didn't like N like I do. But if you did…Did you feel it too?

You played as me. You journeyed the whole region of Unova as me with your own team. You met the very same people and visited places just as I did.

You encountered such an innocent man showed in mystery and got to know who he really was over time.

He wanted to hear your partners' voices; he shared his fascinations with you.

N took you on what be considered as a 'date' on a magnificent ferris wheel.

He debated his opinions on Pokémon with humans and challenged you to battles on certain occasions.

He departed from you through that gaping hole in his castle after reflecting his events with you since Accumula town.

He left an impression on you.

And after N's farewell. After the credits began to roll. After you started to explore the rest of my home region. And after…the Shadow Triad left you once more on the Marvelous Bridge.

Did you feel what I will continue to feel?

Did you feel-

Empty?

…


End file.
